The Wedding Day
by CiaraMarinaBrave
Summary: It's finally the day of Brandon and Nikki's wedding. But a certain guest decides to make an appearance that will change the romantic mood. This is an original story made by me. Read if you like.
1. Getting Ready

I beamed at the reflection in the mirror. There stood a girl with long, curled, mocha hair, tall slender figure, a slightly uncomfortable tight dress, and green eyes. Then I finally processed in my brain that that girl in the mirror is me. Nikki Maxwell. And soon to be Nikki Roberts in less than an hour.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You look absolutely beautiful, sweetie," my mother barged in, interrupting my trance. After her followed Brianna, as always on her phone texting God knows who.

"You look nice, Nikki," she said, not looking up from the screen.

"Brianna Lynn-"Mom gave her the get-off-the-phone stare.

"Ok, ok, fine," she put it in her purse pocket and gave me a sort of genuine smile.

"Honey, I wanted to give you something that I hope you will treasure forever," she held out a cute little white box. She pulled out an exquisite gold necklace that had an angel charm at the end.

"All the woman in the Maxwell family have worn this on their wedding day to signify true love and kindness. I want you to have it," she wrapped the necklace around my neck. I was this close to completely bursting in tears. But mom beat me to it.

"Mom, if you start crying, I'm going to start too which will ruin my makeup," I stated sweetly.

"Oh you're right. I'm just being a bit emotional. I just can't believe my little Nikki is finally getting married," she wiped away a happy tear and sniffled. Then she clapped her hands.

"Alright, we need to move it along. You two do some sister chatting. I need to check on the food, guests, and your father. I worry that he might've gotten lost going to the bathroom," she strutted out of the room leaving Brianna and I alone.

"So, after 6 years of going out, this is the big day," Brianna exclaimed, pulling out her phone again.

"Yeah. I mean I'm super excited and all but a part of me just wants to chicken out and call the whole thing off," I admitted.

"You better NOT do that. Mom spent 8 months getting this all together and imagine the money that was spent. I don't understand why you feel so nervous. You should be ecstatic to finally marry Brandon," she explained, while popping her minty white gum.

"Of course I'm not gonna do that. It's just nerves," I slipped off my shoes that were killing my feet.

"You got anything planned for tonight with Brandon?" She slyly remarked. I just rolled my eyes at her innuendo. I was NOT going to be talking about this with my 12 year old sister. After a good 30 minutes of getting everything finalized, it was time.

"It's time! Brianna, sit down next to your Aunt Mabel," Mom ordered.

"MOM! Why couldn't I be part of the wedding lineup?" Brianna nagged.

"You are too old to be a flower girl and too young to be a bridesmaid," Mom explained probably for the thousandth time. All Brianna did was growl and walked all the way to the courtyard. Mom quickly fixed my veil and handed me these divine white lilies. She swept a strand of loose hair out of my face and smiled. I smiled back, knowing that Mom was on a verge of tears.

Next thing I know, I was walking down the aisle with everyone standing looking at me with the deepest admiration. But I didn't pay attention to them. The only thing I was looking at was his beautiful hazel eyes staring into mine.


	2. Unwanted Guest

He was incredibly handsome. His thick wavy hair combed. My father joined our hands together. I see him lean towards to Brandon, whispering and he nods. Then we are alone at the altar. And guess who the preacher was? Marcus! He kept making us laugh, cracking jokes. Then we did our vows.

_"__I, Brandon Roberts, take you, Nikki Maxwell, to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know.  
>I will respect you as an individual, a partner, and an equal.<br>I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you  
>when they are bad.<br>I will always adore, honor and encourage you.  
>You are my best friend, and I will love you always."<em>

He puts the wedding ring on my finger. That's when I started to tear up. He just wiped it away with his finger as everyone said 'Aww!' Now it was my turn.

_"__I, Nikki Maxwell, take you, Brandon Roberts, to be mine always until the hour of my death. I look into your eyes and see nothing but pure spirit. You are the one who encouraged me to live my life freely and to never take any day for granted. I promise to always smile when things are sunny and to hold you when it is cloudy. I know that I cannot see into the future but if I could, I would always be overjoyed to stand by you. You are my angel and I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever."_

I slip the ring on his finger and see a sparkle in his eyes.

"Good, we all love each other," Marcus joked while everyone chuckled, "Do you, Brandon Roberts, take Nikki Maxwell to be your lawful and wedded wife?"

"I do," he stated smiling at me. I think I blushed.

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, and be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I see him blush too. Too cute! Marcus turns to me.

"Do you, Nikki Maxwell, take Brandon Roberts to be your lawful and wedded wife?" Duh!

"I do!"

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, and be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I sighed out all of my nerves.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace if you object that this couple shall not be joined in holy matrimony," Marcus announced. Then out of nowhere, we hear a piercing shriek.

"I OBJECT!" Everyone stood and looked back. There stood a woman in bleach blond hair and icy blue stare. I gasp in horror.

MacKenzie.


	3. Strength and Tears

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Brandon yelled out angrily at MacKenzie, whose face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," she spat as she made her way down the aisle. Of course, she looks flawless in a long beige dress with her curly blond hair falling perfectly behind her.

"Shut up! And get your ass out of here before I call the police," he fumed, holding on to me with one hand.

"NO! It's one thing to go out with garbage, but I didn't know you, Brandon, were that blind to marry HER!" She pointed at me with her finger, staring at me lividly and jealously.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?! Why can't you just leave me alone so I can be happy?! What do you want from me?!" I screamed at her, tears running from my face. Before she can open her mouth and answer, I run off sobbing. I can hear my mother and everyone else trying to call after me. I just can't take it anymore!

I collapse on the ground and cry my eyes out.

I hear Brandon swear at MacKenzie and tells Theo to call the police.

I see everyone making a huge crowd around and my mom kneels down next to me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-I," she starts choking on her words and see that she is also weeping.

"Back up! You guys just spread out," I hear him shout at my family who were slowly walking back. Some of them were even tearing up for this whole incident.

"Baby, shhh. Just calm down, ok? I'm here. I'm here for you. Shhh," he holds me, whispering to me while kissing me on the forehead. After a minute, I speak.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I manage to say, my voice shaking.

"Because you are beautiful. Both on the inside and the outside. She will never be what you are. You are mine," he soothes as he wrapped his arms around me. I just hug him and thank god that I have him. I feel a bit better but just utterly embarrassed.

My poor, poor family! I can't even imagine what they're thinking that this witchy woman just crashed the best day of my life and calls me obscenities in front of my face. This is a disaster!

After recovering for an hour inside, my mom confronts me with an upset expression.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened? What was that lady even talking about?" I then spill about how MacKenzie has been making my life a living hell. She has a ghastly look on her face, heartbroken that I never told her this all these years.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I just didn't have the right mind to," I admit.

"She got arrested. Probably will be in a holding cell for disturbing the peace," she explains softly, "Nikki, do you want to cancel the wedding?"

I consider this and the chicken side of me says yes so that I can just lock myself in my room and cry while eating chocolate like a pig. But one side says that if I do, that will break Brandon's heart and MacKenzie would win the whole ball game.

"No," I firmly say, "You planned this day for a long time and I'm not going to let some crazy bitch ruin it for me," I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at my mom who seems incredibly proud of me.

"I knew you can do it. You must be mortified," she whispers as she pets my head.

"Mmhmm. Let's just pretend this never happened," I stand up, and try to find Brandon.


	4. Something You Want to Read

Sorry if you are now bummed that this is an author's note. You're probably already exiting out of this story and checking out another one. BUT…..before you do that, I'd like to tell you guys that if you guys have a wattpad account and you follow me and like my stories than you already know that I might not be able to finish DD8 in two days when the actual book comes out (I'm so excited!) Plus I will update this story today possibly an hour from now so stay tuned…

~Ciaramarinabrave :3


	5. Our Ending

**This is super short and I understand if you guys are like 'we've been waiting like forever for this to publish and it's only this long?' But this is probably the most elegant way to end it all. There's going to be a story followed by this that I will create and publish TODAY! You may proceed.**

*Wedding Take 2*

It was a sweet smooth kiss. It was done. I am officially Nikki Roberts! AHHHHH! (That was me squealing in my head!) Everyone filed into the reception and were chatting as I was changing into a more comfortable dress and flats.

It was extremely sweet and awkward as Brandon and I sat, enjoying fancy snacks (like cute little mocha raspberry cakes) as a flood of people came up to congratulate us.

Just as we finished the dinner, Zoey came up to the stage.

"Attention, everyone! I'd like to announce the first dance. Can the bride and groom please file onstage?"

Oh god! It's me and Brandon's first dance as a married couple. Triple Squeeeeee!

The song was absolutely beautiful and so was the dance. We were smiling the entire time and I felt so protected by his strong arms. I can't believe how blessed I am be his. And for him to be mine. MacKenzie will never take that away from us. Our love for each other.

After it was all over in the late evening, he picked me up 'bridal style' while everyone cheered us on. I won't go into detail here, but that night was AMAZING! It was almost like Brandon was a complete god at _it. _But nonetheless, it was everything I imagined. Not only that, but my life with him too. And hopefully, in the future, a little someone will come into our lives, creating family.

Perfect.


	6. That's It Guys

**Just so you know, guys, it's the end of the story...**

**BUT...9 Months is the sequel so what I might do is edit the chapters of this story by putting more details in it.**

**Love y'all (in a friendly way o_o)**

**-CIARA**


End file.
